His Winter Cherry Blossom
by mrskakashisensei
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura have an interesting training session. Mild Language. Mild sexual themes. Sorry if it sucks, this is my first ever fanfic. Enjoy (:


"Sakura, practice, practice is the key." Kakashi said calmly to his pink haired ex-student. Ever since she had begun training with Tsunade, he had begun teaching her several moves himself. Even though she still wasn't quite on Naruto's level when it came to jutsu, she was a very quick learner and pretty damn good at what she did. Even _if_ she did have anger problems sometimes. "Ugh, but Kakashi-Sensei, this is _impossible!"_ she almost screamed. "Sakura, calm down." He said softly, he knew why she got like this, how much it hurt her to not be able to help Sasuke, having to rely on Naruto. "Fine. Will you show me again please?" she said, her emerald eyes and voice taking on a steely visage. "Alright Sakura." He said as he walked up behind her to show her the proper way to throw the odd kunai, it being substantially heavier on one end than the other. He stood beside her and took his stance. "Watch closely, Sakura." He gently commanded. He drew back and released the kunai, it hitting dead on in the wooden dummy's heart. "Okay, I'll try again." She said.

She took one of the odd kunai in her hand, taking her stance, drawing her arm back, throwing and releasing the kunai, and watching as it hit perfectly on the dummy's heart ….. but bounced back as the kunai's hilt hit instead of the blade. "Damnitt!" She said, slightly jumping up in frustration. "Why can't I DO this?!" she said, voice rising in anger. "Sakura, I see the problem, I'll show you in a different way. Okay?" "Fine, Sensei." She sighed. "Keep your wrist straight, that's why it isn't working." He said, walking up behind her. "Sensei, what are you doing?" She said skeptically. "Calm down, I'm going to guide your hands. Okay?" "Okay." She said quietly, almost shyly.

He grasped her nearly dainty hand in his broad one. He gently pulled her hand toward her ear, moving his hand from her hand to her wrist, firmly but gently moving it in the right direction. "Keep your wrist like this." He said lowly. Near her ear. Which was a sensitive place, and she had to fight the urge to shiver as she felt his hot breath tickle her ear through his mask. "Y-Yes, Se-Sensei." She could have slapped herself silly at her stuttering, what reason did she have to stutter? Oh well, at least she could blame that, and the mortifying pink that currently tinted her cheeks, on the cold. "Are you cold, Sakura?" he asked softly. "A-A little." She replied. "Okay, once you make it, we'll stop." Said Kakashi. His hand drawing back her arm, and guiding it slowly through the motion. He repeated this a few times, gradually speeding up. His other hand moved to her waist. "Your torso is twisted, Sakura." He said.

She swallowed, audibly. And prayed to Kami that he couldn't see her blush. "Oh." She managed softly. It was getting _extremely _hard to think, and his being in such a close proximity together was sending tingles down her spine and in places she didn't know _could_ tingle. Places that felt much too neglected. Places that should be considered _wrong_ when that tingling was caused by her Sensei. Kakashi stiffened, released her wrist and torso, and stepped back. "Good, like that, now throw it." He said, his voice unusually lower than usual. She blinked, trying to clear her head of its foggy haze. Then she threw the kunai, its blade sinking neatly into the edge of the bull's eye. Good enough.

She turned around to face her Sensei, smiling as her eyes lit up. Just noticing the snow falling. "Yes! Thank you, Sensei." She threw herself at the silver-haired man, hugging his neck. It took Kakashi a second to respond, dealing with his thoughts he had on the girl earlier. When he had his hand around her waist, he couldn't help but notice her wonderful natural scent. The pink tint to her cheeks, at first he thought it was just the cold, considering it was mid-December and the weather called for snow. But then he heard her swallow, and realized then that the stutter, the pink hue, the gulp, and the attempted suppressed shudder, were all signs pointing to a place he shouldn't go, and making his blood flow in the wrong direction.

But after a second, he smiled warmly through his mask and pushed those thoughts down, and wrapped his arms around her snugly. "I told you you could do it Sakura." He said chuckling. But he realized too late that had been a mistake, because his masked lips accidentally grazed her neck. Sakura shuddered. But she didn't pull away.

And then he smelt it. The scent of feminine arousal. This was a very dangerous situation indeed. Blood was starting to flow down instead of up. It was safe to say that Hatake Kakashi was irreparably screwed. "S-Sensei?" Sakura whispered. Kakashi released his pink haired ex-student. Brutally assaulted by the cold December air, and part of him missed the warmth of her body against his. Even when he released her, she didn't back away. Instead, she stood close, with her face as red as a beet. To damn close. He could still smell her musky scent. And it was taking all of his self-control not to lose it, and have his arousal show itself. "_Fuck"_ he thought, he was losing this battle. "Sakura, I think you should go home, you must be cold." He said slowly, his voice two octaves lower than usual, and his one visual black eye turned into an even darker, ungodly pure onyx. "But, I don't want to go home." Sakura said. Her voice lower as well. Kakashi turned, preparing to walk away. But was stopped by a small hand on his sleeve. "Sensei." She said timidly, walking around to him. And that was what broke him.

She just looked _so __damn__ beautiful_. What was he supposed to do? With her pastel pink hair covered in snow, the deep blush on her face, the nervous habit she had of nibbling on her bottom lip and making it look oh so kissable. She was an angel. "_Screw it," _He thought. "_I'm going to hell anyway."_ So he quickly placed both of his hands on either side of her head, and pulled her in for a soft, masked kiss. He knew it was wrong but damnitt, he was only male, and she just looked so breathtakingly beautiful. And he knew this kiss was probably going to earn him a kick in the balls, or a broken jaw, but he decided the pleasure was worth the pain. He pulled back gently, releasing her face, and closed his eye at the pain that was sure to come. But none did. Instead, he felt a searing heat press timidly against his masked lips. His eye snapped open to be greeted with the site of Sakura _kissing_ him. _Him!_ He was lucky, so he decided to take matters into his own hands, closing his eye and kissing back with a gentle force. And as sweet as her lips were, his lungs were crying out for oxygen. He drew back and gulped in breaths of the frigid air around him. He opened his eye to look at Sakura. "Sakura, you do love Sasuke don't you?" He asked in a gruff voice. "I thought I did, and I might still, but i-if you can give me a chance, i-if you can give me time, I know that will change." That was all he needed, he was certain he could show her a number of things that could make her fall out of love with Sasuke, and in love with him, extremely quickly. She looked at him, and blushed when she saw the bulge in his pants. "Sorry Sakura." He said lowly. "N-No!" she said quickly, "D-Don't apologize." She looked so cute, the blush and the snow just adding to her appearance. He was tempted to kiss her again, despite his control. So he did.

He kissed her gently at first, but she obviously wanted more, so his kiss turned fierce, fiery, and passionate. He eventually broke away because he knew if he kissed her a second longer, he would lose it. "So, does this mean I'll get to see your face?" she giggled. "Maybe." He said chuckling. "Sensei!' she exclaimed. He chuckled, and decided that he would give her all the time she needed; he would wait for his Cherry Blossom in the snow. But he didn't wait long. Because the second he chuckled, she kissed him so fiercely he knew he would snap. He did, he snapped so fast, Sakura didn't know what hit her, but she wasn't complaining, in fact, she did the farthest thing _from_ complaining. And that was the night that Haruno Sakura fell out of love with Sasuke, and in love with her sensei, faster than anyone thought possible. It was also the night Sakura was gifted with the honor of seeing Hatake Kakashi's face. And Kakashi made sure his winter Cherry Blossom was more than happy.


End file.
